Don't Leave Me
by felismiles
Summary: Fruk vs. Usuk Who will Artie end up with? Read to find out :D (mainly from artie and franny's pov)
1. I do

**Author's note: Ciao~ This is gonna be a fruk vs. usuk fanfic. Who will Arthur chose in the end? Read to find out~! :D**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Excuse the swearing and extreme yaoiness~! **

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I also hope to become an author one day, so please leave a review to help me! :3**

**This is for Rica-chan :D My awesome, ninja, amazing, beautiful girlfriend. we may not be able to talk for a while now, and i'm going to miss you. I'll wait for you though! I love you... This is for you, batman~ :) :3**

**(PS: you better wait for me! XD )**

* * *

"I love you, Angleterre." His hand reaches lower and he squeezes. As if noticing my uncomfort, he stops and kisses me deply. I moan a little and kiss back.

_Do I love you too, Francis? _"I-i-i..."

"You don't have to reply right away. I knew I would have to wait when I first fell for you." He gives a heavy sigh and pulls me closer to him. I begin to cuddle up to his warm body.

_Oh, I do. I love you, Francis._


	2. What can they say?

Authors Note: the previous chapter, which was only 3 lines so im not sure if that counts, takes place in the future. It was a look into something that'll happen later. Not to spoil or anything XD

However, I will let you know that their will be ruchi~

I will be switching between human names and country titles! Francis is france, Arthur is the UK, Russia is Ivan, Alfred is America, China is Yao, Italy is Feliciano (Feli), Germany is Ludwig, and etc. for those of you who don't know

Please leave a review~! I can only become an author if I receive feedback from people like you guys :3

Also, excuse my occasional French! look up what I said in Google Translate if I forget to put it in the bottom.

and remember... this will be a yaoi (boyXboy) fanfic

so... DONT LIKE, DONT READ!

* * *

~~~Arthur~~~

"Ok bros. There has been some wack activity around this place lately!" America's voice is so loud and annoying I want to tune out, but that would be terribly ungentlemanly. So, I try to pay attention, but I can't help but sneak a couple glances at France.

Lately, everytime I look at Francis I get this feeling in my chest and I feel my face getting redder. _Could I possibly-?_

"Because of all of this I'm getting my righteous friend Tony to install cameras everywhere! We'll all be living and sharing this amazing building together! Isn't it great~?"

"NO! It is not!" Alfred has a idiotic grin on his face that I just want to wipe it off like when I used to wipe his face everynight after dinner. I look over at Francis. _I can't live in the same building as him..._

"I disagree wit' ze Brit. I'd love to live wit' all of you," France mentions. I begin to blush and remind myself he said all of us. I start to argue, "No-"

"Alright! The right wing will be for Artie, Francis, and me, the hero~! The left will be for you both, Ivan and China. You can all start moving in...NOW!" He begins to laugh, startling me. We all leve in a rush to get our stuff. I start wondering what I should bring with me, letting my gaurd down. I feel a masculine arm wrap around my waist and rub my hip.

"Would you like some help, Angleterre? I'd love to spend some time with you, mon petit chou~"

With every word he says and every second he touches me, I feel my face getting hotter and hotter. I begin to answer, "N-not r-re-ally," but the next thing I hear is-

"No way, bro. He's got me," Alfred says grinning while running up to us. His grin is almost as bright as the sun. "Right, Britain?"

"U-um-" I don't have a reply. So, I just kind of stand there hoping they don't realize. _I'd rather be with Francis..._

The next thing I notice is the warmth of Francis' lips against mine. I stand in shock as he continues to kiss me. Alfred pulls us apart and says coldly, "Maybe I should reconsider the wing choice."

I stumble, "N-no..."

I look over at Francis, only to see him blushing a bit. "Sorry, I'll behave myself. Je suis desole, Angleterre." His hand finds itself around mine.

"How about all three of us work together?" I suggest. "Then, we'd be faster."

"Ok, whatever."

"Sure, Angleterre."

"Then...lets GO!" I grin, let go of France's hand, and begin to run in the direction of my place. "My place first!" I feel a bubble of laughter leaving my lips. "I'll beat you two!"

~~~Francis~~~

Alfred and I look at each other blankly, and then back at Angleterre. Alfred laughs and I smile. "Allons-y!" We run after Arthur as if whoever gets to him first will somehow get their love across. He can't fool me. I know that Alfie likes Arthur. So, I'll just have to work hard.

Alfred and I are neck-in-neck. I will not lose to you, America.

In this race or in love. What can I say?

I'm the nation of love.

~~~Alfred~~~

Francis is faster than I thougt. But I'm younger and faster on my feet. I notice Arthur waiting at his door for us. Whenever I see him, I have to wear this idiotic grin on my face and I can't help but feel happy. Arthur smiles back and I hug him tightly, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He giggles lightly and hugs me back.

Francis comes and Arthur let's go of me to embrace him. Personally, Francis holds him to closely. He can't fool me. I know France likes Britain. I'll just have to work hard.

I won't lose to you, Francis.

In anything or in love. What can I say?

I'm the nation of freedom~

* * *

French words used:

*Angleterre=England

*Je suis desole=I am sorry

*Allons-y=Let's go


	3. Good Luck

~~~Arthur~~~

I invite the two of them inside and tell them to head down to the basement. I run upstairs to my room and grab some clothes.

I make my way down to the basement and unlook the door to my library and pull a lever to reveal my most prized book. "The Book of Magic- How to Master Both Black and White," Alfred reads.

"Oh, ze American can actually read. I applaud you," France replies.

"Well, at least I can speack English. I don't go around adding words from other languages."

"Well at least I know how to properly speak my language." The two fight back and forth. Something about burgers, something about wine. Something about obnixous, something about rape. The point each others faluts and scream them in each other's faces. They can really get on my nerves. I decided to go with neither of them.

"Stop, gentleman!" I turn to France and look at him coldly. My feelings for him don't matter. He did something wrong and he needs to know. "Don't do that again, you frog-faced wine-loving bastard. And I expect better of you, Alfred." I turn sharply, but remind myself that even though Alfred has grown and become strong, he is still very fragile. I smile lightly, but end up grinning and say, "I know you are no git like this one. So behave yourself."

Neither says anything and I feel awkward standing there. But almost as if expected, Alfred bursts out laughing, "What's wrong with you today, dude?" He hugs me and I blush. His body feels really nice against mine. _Mrmm~ This is nice. I wonder how France's body feels. _I blush thinking of Francis body. I imagine him holding me like this. _I just want to-_

"Come back to reality, Angleterre." My blush probably would have worsened if that is even possible. I pull away from Alfred and say, "Which house next?"

"Me! Me!"

"Zen, I guess the next stop is at ze Americans."

He looks at America and the two start grinning. They look at me and taunt, "Beat you there?"

I laugh and reply, "Sure~"

They can carry my stuff for me. That's what lovers are for. I dash away and notice my hair whipping in the wind. I'd complain but my hair is a mess all the time anyways.

_I wonder who I love? _

_Good luck To __Yo__u Both~_


	4. Will you go out with me?

~~~Francis~~~

_Oh, à l'enfer with ze American. Why is he always getting in my way?_

We are all in his house. Arthur and him are having a conversation about incorrect grammar. I can tell Alfie hardly knows anything, but I know almost nothing. So, he continues the conversation happily knowing I can't join in. I grab a box and tell the two of them that I'll be waiting outside. Let them take their blasted time together.

_If he doesn't want me, I don't want him. _

~~~Arthur~~~

For some reason, I feel bad that Francis left. Sometimes I hate the differences between us.

I begin to stop listening to Alfred until he wraps his arms around me. "Artie~" He whispers into my ear in a seductive tone. I feel a shiver tingle down my spine. "I like you." I stand there speechless.

But then I begin to say, "A-alf-" He presses his lips against mine. I never thought his lips were this soft or that his body was this strong. Before I have time to think about what to do next, I notice that I myself am kissing him back. We part and a blush begins to creep across my face. "I-i-i l-l-l-lik-k-ke y-y-you t-too..." I manged to stutter it out. We kiss. Again and again until our kisses become less hungry and a bit sweeter.

"Will you go out with me?" Kiss.

"Yes" Kiss.

"Don't ever leave me." Kiss.

"You were the one who left me." Pause with a kiss.

"I'm sorry." Kiss.

"It's fine." Kiss.

"Your the only one I want." Kiss.

"Glad the feelings mutual~" I giggle. Kiss.

We kiss more and more and I feel as though his kisses can heal me and my pain. It's akmost as if by kissing him everything will be better. Alfred opens his mouth, "I l-lo-"

"France!" My scream startles him and he takes a step back. "He's outside waiting. He's probably wondering what's going on that's taking us so long!"

His smile fades off his face and is replaced quickly with a frown. But Alfred, being the stupid American he is, grins exclaiming, "Let's go!"

I smile and take his hand. It's really warm and has a good grip. _What happened to the little country I found in the fields? When did he bcome so big? How did become this strong?_


	5. Guilt

~~~Francis~~~

Where are zey? It feels like I have been standing 'ere forever, just waiting for ze two. Let ze two have their time together. It's not like I care.

But what if something bad happened? What if zey got hurt?

Guilt begins to form in my gut.

Might as well go check on zem. I swing the door open and begin to go down the stairs dashing. J'ai to hurry! What if somezing is wrong? And why does l' anglais have such a long staircase?!

When I reach the bottom, I fix my outfit and brush my hair over my shoulder. I step out into sight. Angleterre and America's lips are stuck together.


	6. I don't care

Angleterre and Alfie's lips are stuck together almost as if by glue. Their bodies are even closer.

I turn away in disgust. They don't even notice me when I am clearly in sight. Their "love" isn't true...I'm the nation of love. I would know.

It seems as though they don't even notice me through how "into each other" they are. I head back outside.

You know what?

Fuck 'em both!

I don't care.

They're both so annoying.

They're perfect for each other.


	7. Loved You First

~~~Arthur~~~

Alfred and I join hands.

We begin to head outside both grinning like idiots. I've been happy before. However, never like this. _It feels great. I hope I can feel like this forever and that everyone can feel it. _

I peek at a mirror before we head out of the door. There is a little blush still on my cheeks. Hopefully Francis won't notice.

I pause for a second. _I wonder... Why do I always think of him? It doesn't matter who I am with. I always think of him._ I raise my hand to clutch my chest. _Is what I have with Alfred what they call love? Is that what this feeling is? Or do I love-? _

"What's wrong, Iggy?"

"Nothing." I wipe off my frown and replace it with a big and bright smile. He smiles back and we head out.

_I love you~ _

~~~Alfed~~~

_I love holding Arthur's hand. And kissing him. And being with him. And kissing him. And being able to say he's my boyfriend. And kissing him. And loving him. And kissing him. _

_Did I mention kissing him?_

_Well, I love him. Can I just get that out their? I wanna scream it out to the world. Just scream "I love Artie" to the whole entire universe. _

Francis looks pissed. _Who died and restored your monarchy? _I smirk. _Maybe he saw?.. I hope he did. I hope you feel jelly, bro~ 'Cause I love him more, and I'm the one who is with him. _

When we head to his house, he goes in and comes out with his stuff. _He is acting rude..._

_Well, Iggy and I will just have to deal with the rudeness. 'Cause I love him and won't leave him for France or anyone else._

XxxxSeveral Weeks LaterxxxX

~~~Arthur~~~

"A-alf-r-re-ed," I manage to pant out. I moan loudly. He continues to slide himself inside of me, pleasing me.

"Y-yes?"

"I-i l-lo-ove y-you." My panting speeds up. He slides out and raises my chin up to kiss me deeply. I moan a little and kiss back hungrily. I lower myself and begin to deep throat. I lick a lot, as much as I can to please him the way he pleases me.

"I love you too," he says in a seductive tone. I lick more and more, and slide his member down my throat. It feels really good. Warm and soft, but hard and strong. _Oh, god. I love this idiot. _

~~~Francis~~~

_Urghhh! _I punch at a nearby wall. My fist starts to bleed but right now I really just don't care. _I hate zat stupid Americain!_

I'm sitting in the loungish/living room area we set up. Arthur and Alfred share a room, I have my own, and one room remains empty. I don't care if they are dating, I find it unnecessary to sleep in the same room.

Its the middle of the night, and I can't sleep. I keep thinking of Arthur and wanting to make him mine. That bastard American isn't as good as I'll be.

I lay slightly in a couch and sigh heavily. Arthur and Alfie are having sex in the bedroom. It's loud and obvious. I hate having to hear it. Alfred saying I love you, Arthur panting and moaning, Alfie responding to Arthur calling out his name. It should be my name. I should be the one saying I love you. I should be making Arthur pant and moan. Not him. He should be the one listening from another room.

I'm the one who loves him.

I loved him first.

_But now, you'll never know._

_It should be me  
Walking up to your room_

_Knocking on your door  
And kissing you on the mouth  
Holding on your hand  
Dancing in the dark  
Cause I was the only one  
Who loved you from the start  
But now when I see you with him it  
Tears my world apart  
Because  
I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
That's what hurts the most,  
I came so close  
But now you'll never know  
Baby, I loved you first  
it should be me  
Calling on your phone  
Saying you're the one  
And that I'll never let you go  
I never understood  
What love was really like, but  
I felt it for the first time  
Looking in your eyes  
But now when I see you with him  
My whole world falls apart  
I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
That's what hurts the most  
I came so close  
But now you'll never know  
Baby,I loved you first  
The first touch  
The first kiss  
First person to make me feel like this  
Heartbreak  
It's killing me  
I loved you first, why can't you see?  
I've been waiting all this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse  
Baby, I loved you first  
Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
That's what hurts the most  
I came so close  
But now you'll never know  
Baby, I loved you first  
I loved you first  
I loved you first  
Oh, yeah  
Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
That's what hurts the most  
I came so close  
But now you'll never know  
Baby, I loved you first_

* * *

I hope u enjoyed! A bonus to anyone who knew the song :3

Please leave a review


	8. Ooops

~~~Arthur~~~

Alfred finally feel asleep.

_Bloody hell, his body feels amazing against mine!_

_I am glad I was able to enjoy myself._

I decide to head out into the living room. I put on some pants and look out the door of our room. I begin to head out smiling happily.

_I love you, America~ _I smile like an idiot even more due to my happiness.

Francis is laying asleep on one of the chairs. _He looks so...so..._

_Beautiful._

_Oh, no, Arthur! You have a boyfriend whom you love. Let the past stay in the past. _I sigh heavily and stare at the masculine body laying on the chair. I head over and gently touch his face. _Truly beautiful... _I lean down close into him. _And those even more beautiful lips... _

Before I even have anytime to think, I notice that I have put my lips against him. _Oh no! _

_What have I done..._ I stand up and back away slowly. I look at him for a second silently and dash away.

I would have been successful in my escape attempt except for the fact that a hand was holding me back from the arm.

Francis' hand to be exact.

~~~Francis~~~

Arthur is looking out of their bedroom door. I don't want him to know I am still awake. And I don't want to talk to him now either. Not after he has been with that American.

I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

I hear his delicate footsteps walking across the room.

However, they suddenly stop. Right next to me.

I begin to feel the warmth of someone next to me. The warmth gets closer. _WHAT? What is Angleterre doing?_

I begin to think rapidly that he must be just putting a blanket on me. _That's it! He's just making sure I'm war-_

A great warmth spreads across my lips.

_He's kissing me!_

_Mon dieu! He is kissing me! Angleterre is kissing me! _I momentarily freak out. I get snapped back to reality when he steps back and stands silently for a moment.

He begin to dash away.

_Oh, no! Your not getting away from me! Not after all this time._

Before I have time to even think anymore, I grab his arm and stand up with wide eyes. I smirk and then replace my expression with a sweet gentle smile.

"Where do you think you're going, Angleterre?"


	9. Did I kiss you?

**Author's note: Sorry that I have not been updating a lot recently! I was finishing up one of my other fanfic series. **

**Its called Evil Devil Hate, and is the sequel series to one of my other series Sweet Angelic Love. If you've never read them, check it out! I hope you will enjoy them.**

**Just how I hope you will all enjoy this~! :3**

**So onward with Don't Leave Me!**

* * *

~~~Arthur~~~

"N-no-ow-wher-re. J-just b-back-k t-to m-my r-roo-om." I begin to tremble from fear. I want France to let go, but I also don't. I want to tug away and go back to Alfred, but I also don't. For some reason, I want to be with France.

"Oh, really?" His eyebrow raises and he chuckles. "Then why not spend the night here with me?"

"I-i c-can't."

"Why not?"

"Alfred is my boyfriend and he's in the other room. I'm not interested in you. I'm interested in him."

"Sooooo~ Then why did you kiss me?" I stood their without replying. _Why did I kiss you?_ I confuse myself dearly. _Maybe, just maybe...I still have feelings for you?..._

"Did I kiss you?"

"I do recall you doing so," he replies.

"I did...Did I?

"Oui, you did."

"Did I kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Oui."

"You sure?"

"100% sure."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Did I kiss you?"

"Like I said, oui, you did. You kissed me while I was still asleep. Arthur, may I ask you something?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you still have feelings for me?" I stand in shock at his question._ I do, don't I?_

Again, before I even have time to think anymore, I feel Francis' lips against mine. He has embraced me warmly and his kiss is getting deeper and more passionate. I kiss back lightly, but I turn the kiss into a warm, deep, loving kiss.

_What am I doing? _I notice tears streaming down my cheeks that fall lightly on the floor.

I step back and slap France.


	10. I Should've Kissed You

~~~Arthur~~~

I turn to head back to the room. France is just standing their.

My tears fall harder and harder on the ground. "I'm sorry Francis," I whisper lightly for him to hear.

I run back to the room as if I have never run before.

_I'm sorry. I really am._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

~~~Francis~~~

Arthur ran back to his room while I was just standing there like a fool.

I didn't even stop him.

_Mon dieu, I'm so stupid. I let him get away. _

_I finally have proof that he may like me back. And I just let him go._

I sigh heavily and plop down on the couch again.

Tears roll down my cheeks.

_If only I had stopped you._

_If only I had kissed you._

_I keep playing it inside my head _

_All that you said to me _

_I lie awake just to convince myself _

_This wasn't just a dream _

_Cos you were right here and I should have taken the chance _

_But I got so scared and I lost the moment again _

_It's all that I can think about _

_Ohh, you're all that I can think about _

_Is your heart taken? _

_Is there somebody else on your mind? _

_I'm so sorry _

_I'm so confused just tell me _

_Am I out of time? _

_Is your heart breaking? _

_How do you feel about me now? _

_I can't believe I let you walk away when _

_When I should have kissed you _

_I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you_

_Every morning when I leave my house I always look for you_

_yeah I see you every time I close my eyes _

_What am I gonna do? _

_And all my friends say that I'm punching over my weight _

_But in your eyes I saw how you were looking at me _

_It's all that I can think about _

_Ohh, you're all that I can think about_

_Is your heart taken? _

_Is there somebody else on your mind? _

_I'm so sorry _

_I'm so confused _

_just tell me _

_Am I out of time? _

_Is your heart breaking? _

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away when_

_When I should have kissed you _

_I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you_

_When you stood there, just a heartbeat away _

_When we were dancing and you looked up at me _

_If I had known then, that I'd be feeling this way _

_If I could replay, I would have never have let you go_

_Never have let you go _

_Am I out of time? _

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind? _

_I'm so sorry _

_I__'m so confused_

_just tell me _

_Am I out of time? _

_Is your heart breaking? _

_How do you feel about me now? _

_I can't believe I let you walk away when_

_When I should have kissed you_

_I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you _

_I should have kissed you..._

I know it's pathetic on my part to sit here and sing to myself. And a british song, much the less.

I sigh heavily.

_Oh, Arthur...I love you._

_I really do._

_Next time, I'll kiss you._

My eyes flutter shut as tears continue to stream down my face.

_Good night, ma amour~_

* * *

**Authors Note: yes, I am a One Direction freak XD**

**A bonus if you know the song. And double bonus if you can sing all the lyrics. Triple bonus if your a freak like me and know who is singing what parts. Four times the bonus if you know all their songs, lyrics, and who is singing what parts. (That's me too! X3 i am a freak XDDDDD)**

**See you next time in DLM~!**


	11. Break Up

**Author's note: um...i don't know what to say...**

**I just want to put an author note in this chapter. XD I'm stupid~!**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I can't beleive we are on the 11th chapter already. It feels like just yesterday I started writing it. It was my first written fanfic, but it is probably one of the first couple one's I'll be publishing. I have several out already. Please take a look at them if you haven't~!**

**Please leave a review to help me in my career as an author. Any help is much appreciated.**

**I'd like you all to know that I'm slowly getting over my suicide/depression. It's thanks to you all. But it's mainly thanks to my awesome gf. Thanks, love. A lot. You've really helped me. And thanks to all of you~ I've made lots of wonderful friends here.**

**Um...anyways~ Onward with DLM~! :D**

**(Ps. I love you, Azihira~)**

* * *

~~~Arthur~~~

I slip back into the room, and slid next to Alfred in the bed. "A-artie~?" Alfred looks barely awake and tired.

"Yes, love?"

"Is something wrong?" I pause and think for a few seconds. _Is there something wrong?_

"Look, Alfred we need to talk."

"Sure~ But can't it wait until the morning. I'm kinda sleepy."

"I don't know if that would be best." He rose, leaned inwards, and took my hand.

"What's wrong, Iggy?"

"I...I don't...t-think...I don't think this is working."

"What?" His eyebrow rose questioningly.

"I don't think this thing between you and I is working. I'm sorry."

he chuckled a bit. "Don't be~ You have every right to tell me how your feeling. It's fine." He looked away. "It just...kinda sucks. You know?"

I nodded lightly. "Are you ok with this? I mean, me like breaking your heart and breaking up with you."

"Like I said, Iggy. It's fine. Is there someone else?"

"I guess you could say that. I'm not really sure yet. About my feelings or his and all that crap."

"Ok...Is it something I did?"

"No! No way in bloody hell..." He laughed lightly.

"Good..."

"Bloody hell! You took that well."

He chuckled and looked at me. "I'll just have to give you the sky~" I gave him the crazy look. I was so confused.

"Give me the sky?"

"One day you'll understand. Maybe."

"Ok...?..." We sit in an awkward silence. "Um, Alfred?"

"Hmm~?"

"Do you mind if I sleep in another room from now on?"

"S-s...sure! Do what you want! I mean, I'm not your boyfriend or anything." I lean over and hug him.

"I think I'll stay in France's room tonight. He's sleeping in the living room."

"O-ok. See you in the morning then." I get up and leave the room.

I just broke up with Alfred.

And he was ok with it.

_What have I done?!_


	12. Someone Else

~~~Francis~~~

The next morning I wake up with dry tears on my face. Someone had covered me overnight. _Arthur? Non, he doesn't even like me so why would he care for me? _I chuckle to myself and go to my room to change.

Arthur's sleeping in my bed.

_He looks like an angel~ _"Angleterre~!" I sung out his name to wake him up. I lightly nudged him. "Angleterre, wake up. You need to get up, Arzur."

"France~?"

"Oui?"

"Francis!" He jumped out of the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you that."

"I came here to sleep last night."

"What about ze Americian?"

"I...I broke up with him." I get a tingly feeling in my chest. _This is my chance! I'll make him mine._

"oh?"

"Um...yea.."

"Was there a reason?"

"I just...I noticed I had something for someone else. Not Alfred."

"Someone else?" I wonder if he is talking about me? I may be the nation of love, but I don't quite always understand it. Espically when a Brit is involved.

"Um, yes." A blush spreads rapidly across his cheeks. "Well, um...see you in a bit. China and Ivan are making breakfast today."

"So long as it is not you. We don't want this place burning down. A bentoit, Angleterre~"

He heads outside and I get dressed grinning like an idiot.


	13. Breakfast Questions

**Author's note: rawr~~~ X3**

**If you've noticed I've been updating several times daily. Its to make up for the slow updates recently. I also hope to finish it before the end of the school year. Which is in 6 days. So if you are overwhelmed or it seems that the chapters are short, I'm sorry!**

**I hope you are enjoying the story~!**

**Please leave a review :3**

**I hope to become an author so any help is much appreciated~! :D**

**Anywayssssssssssssssssssss~~~ Onwards with DLM!**

* * *

~~~Francis~~~

I head downstairs, grab some breakfast, and sit down next to Arthur. A blush immediately invades his cheeks. Him and Alfred have not spoke, sat next to each other, or do all their couply things. It is quite odd to see them apart after seeing them together every morning for the past couple weeks and months.

China kisses Ivan on the cheek and they sit next to Alfred across the kitchen. Whatever they are talking about is inaudible. So i decide to take advantage of the situation.

"Wanna go on a date later today, Arthur?"


	14. France's Confession

~~~Arthur~~~

Francis takes the spot next to me at breakfast on the counter. I feel immediate heat rush to my cheeks. It probably worsens when I notice why and that it is blushing.

I decide to say nothing and hope that we stay in awkward silence the whole time so I don't have to talk to him.

"Wanna go on a date later today, Arthur?"

"Wh-what?!" I yell, bolting up from my seat.

"Shush," he puts a finger to his lips. France gently lowers his hand, brushing hair off his shoulder elegantly. "The others will hear you if you become to loud." I look over and they are looking at us as if I am insane.

"S-sorry," I say while sitting back down. "I don't think I heard you properly. May you please repeat what you said?"

"I said, 'Would you like to go on a date later today?'" The blush in my cheeks must worsen, and I believe it can't get any worse until he says, "I'd like to discuss what happened between you and me last night."

"O-ok." _Bloody hell! What am I saying?! _

"Good~" He lightly touches my face and brushes some hair behind my ear. "Does five at the Italian restaurant down the street sound good?"

"S-su-ure." My stutter gets worse so I bolt up. "I-i have s-some thin-ngs to do. See you later!" I dash out embarrassed.

~~~Francis~~~

Arthur dashes out of the room so fast I only manage to get "A-a beintot" quickly out of my lips.

I look down at his plate. _He hardly ate anything. Maybe I should send him his plate to be nice. _I look over at the others who are staring at me and the now empty seat. I take Arthur's plate and head towards our half of the house.

"Angleterre? Are you here, Arzur?"

"N-no. No ones here. N-no o-one at all." I hear his nervous laughter from underneath a blanket on the living room couch.

"Angleterre. Please come out. You've hardly eaten."

"I don't want to eat or come out."

"Why?"

"I...i...i don't want to see you right now."

"Oh? Really?"

"Y-yes. Just leave me alone."

"Fine. I'm leaving." I make fake steps to sound as though I am leaving. _I wonder if he'll fall for it?_ I hear a heavy sigh.

_"Thank_ god he's gone! Bloody hell, what's wrong with me? Do I really like that French wine-loving frog-faced bastard?" He takes off the blanket and screams when he notices I'm still here.

"I knew it!"

"F-francis?"

"Oh, la vache~! I knew it! You like me. You just can't admit it. So it's not one sided. And I'm the one you were thinking of, not some random person. Mon dieu, that's so good to know! I mean, I like you and you like me." I start spewing nonsense so fast, not paying attention to Arthur. "Its great! 'Cause I love you. And you like me. And now I have a chance~ Yaaaaaaayyy~!"

"Francis!"

"Oui~?"

"You've misunderstood. I don't like you. You heard wrong."

"But you just said-?"

"I said nothing." A tear rolls down my cheek. _Oh, get a hold of yourself Francis Bonnefoy! You're le pay de France! You're the nation of love! Get a grip. _I begin to think of the past couple of weeks and months and all the thoughts that have gone through my head.

"I loved you first."Arthur looks at me puzzled. _And I should've kissed you._

~~~Arthur~~~

"I loved you first." I'm confused even more as these words escape France's lips.

Suddenly, he embraces me and places his lips against mine into a deep kiss. I kiss him back without much thought. _I like you, right? So, everything should be ok._

We kiss multiple times. Lovingly, sweetly, deeply, passionately.

So many times. Over and over.

_It feels like Alfred all over again. Only...different. _

He slides his tongue between my lips and I willingly accept it inside. A shiver is sent tingling down my spine. I lick his tongue playfully. He drills his up the top of my mouth. We separate to breath. Our breaths have become rapid and speedy.

"Arthur, I love you." Blush invades my cheeks even rapider than our breaths. "And I want to be with you." He takes my hand. "I'm the nation of love and have helped so many people find love themselves. But I never found it myself. Accept for when I see you. I always wondered what that feeling in peoples' chest that everyone talks about and describes to me feels like. And whenever I see you, and talk to you, and touch you, the feeling deepens. I love you. I want to be with you! Will you go out with me?"


	15. Interruption

~~~Alfred~~~

China, Ivan, and I are startled by Arthur and France's behaviors. _Pfffttt. Whatever! Who cares~? Cause I don't. He can do whatever he wants. It's not like I'm his boyfriend or anything. _I smile and continue to eat happily.

When we finish, China lightly pecks Ivan on the lips and removes the dishes. "I'll be right back you too. Right after I finish washing the dishes."

As soon as China leaves, the room is filled with awkwardness. Russia smiles in his creepy, scary way that makes me want to scream like I'm watching a horror movie. I look away and state, "Um...I'm going to check on Arthur."

"He broke your heart, da?"

"Yea..." I frown.

"Then why do you care for him? He doesn't care for you. If he doesn't love you, don't love him. It is that simple. Don't look needy."

I nod. "Then I'll just be heading back to my room. Thanks for the advice, broski~" I wave on my way out. I rush over to my room. _Maybe I'll just take a peek then. It can't be of any harm. It won't hurt...Will it? _

I slip out of my room. I can hear Arthur and Francis' voices down the hall in the living room area. I decide to sneak up on them for fun and hear a bit of their conversation.

But next thing I know, I hear France say, "Will you go out with me?"

~~~Arthur~~~

_Bloody hell! What do I do? Francis just asked me out. Oh my, oh my! Say yes, ya idiot! _"Y-ye-" I begin to reply.

However, Alfred suddenly bursts into the room.

"Hey, you guys! What are you doin' here? Don't you have work to be doing Artie~?"

I spring up, "Y-yes. I do." I rush out because of the awkwardness filling the room.

~~~Francis~~~

Arthur starts to reply. _Please say yes. Please say yes! _I beg. Alfred bursts into the room suddenly.

"Hey, you guys! What are you doin' here? Don't you have work to be doing Artie~?"

He springs up and says, "Y-yes. I do." He rushes out without looking at me or answering my question.

I look over at Alfred with hate that could freeze over hell. The sweet smile that was on his face just moments ago disappears and is replaced with an evil smirk.

_Oh, it's on._


	16. Y-yes!

~~~Francis~~~

_Oh, its on! _

I stare at Alfred with as much as hate as I can. "What do you want?"

"Oh, come on, France." He glared furiously, "Give him back to me."

"Who?"

"Arthur."

"Oh, you know that he doesn't like you. He's moved on. Just face the facts."

"And you think you'ld be better for him?"

"Oui, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Hmppf," Alfred smirked. "Well, we'll see about that." Alfred left the room.

I stand trembling slightly in the center of the room. I am overwhelmed with dizziness. I try to make my way to the couch, but instead I somewhat wobble and collapse onto the floor. _What's happening?_ Anxiety and thoughts flood through my mind.

I stay their for what feels like forever. _This is pathetic... _I slowly rise.

_Who cares what le Americian thinks? I know I am the best for Angleterre._

_Now, to get ready for that date~_

~~~Arthur~~~

I'm wearing a plain white dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. _Plain and simple~ I like it_

It's 15 until 5 so I decide to head out. The streets smell wonderful. The scents of Italy, Germany, France, Britain, America, and all the other countries come together here. There is a store for each of us.

Germany and Italy have an Italian restuarant that they run together next to Japan's noodle stand. I check my watch. It's almost five. I notice Francis sitting at a table outside the front of the restaurant. I make my way over to his elegant figure. He'_s so beautiful. I kind of just when wrap my arms around him and- _

"Arzur~" He waves over to me.

"Hello," I smile and sit across from him.

"Feeling better from before?"

I smile sweetly. _Unlike someone else, he is actually concerned. _"I'm fine." The waiter comes and we order our food. The food is good and we enjoy our time together.

"Big brother France~" Italy rushes over and hugs Francis tightly. _I'm kinda jealous. I wish me and my brothers were like that. _I tried imagining Wales and Scotland doing so.

The image didn't really fit into my head well.

"Hello, A-arthur." Italy seems to be scared of me.

"You needn't be scared. I'm just here on a date." I try to smile to encourage the Italian; though, I think I make matters worse.

Italy and France talk for a bit. Afterwards, France and I leave. We walk down the street and I think we are going home. I frown in disappointment. Though suddenly, I feel a gentle hand take mine. It's Francis'. I blush and look over at the French man.

"Would you like to go somewhere, Angleterre? Just me and you?"

"S-sure," I stutter out. I follow him to a park. I smell the delightful scent of crepes.

"Would you like some dessert?"

"Y-yes~" I smile and he goes and gets me one. We walk down the path holding hands and eating our crepes in awkward silence. I finish mine happily only to hear a snort of laughter from France. "Wh-wha-at?"

"You have a little something on your face."

"Really? Where?"

"Here," he says getting closer. "Let me get it."

He licks the side of my lips and I blush violently. He notices and kisses me lightly.

"We were so rudely interrupted earlier. Let me finish what I was saying then..." He sighed. "Arthur, please be mine! I don't want anyone else. So...please. Will you go out with me?"

"Y-yes." I kiss him. "Yes!"

"R-really?"

"Yes!" I nod and get closer to him. I kiss him deeply. "Because I like you."

We kiss several times.

Later, we headed home together. The others could tell what happened.

France and I were smiling and stealing glances. We kissed several times as well. And when France asked if I would like to sleep in his room from now on, I screamed out yes.

That night I would sleep in his arms.

_Things can't get any better. _


	17. Veux-tu m'épouser?

**Author's note: Hey y'all~ :3**

**Just want to let u all know I love you~ and that u r all awesome ninjas that are beautiful**

**Chp. 20 will be the last one with an epilogue (hopefully)**

**Please leave a review cause thats what awesome people like prussia do~! :D**

**Anywayssss~ Onward with DLM!**

* * *

~~~Arthur~~~

_I lied._

_Things could get better. _

Several months have passed. It's almost been a year since France and I have begun going out.

Today, France and I went to the Italian/German restaurant and went to the park again.

Which leads us to where we are now. With Francis down on his knee and with me in shock at his question and the ring in front of me.

But let's rewind a bit.

Francis' and I just finished eating our crepes. They are probably the most delicious thing ever that I have tasted.

I finish mine happily only to hear a snort of laughter from France. "Wh-wha-at?"

"You have a little something on your face."

"Really? Where?"

"Here," he says getting closer. "Let me get it."

He licks the side of my lips and I blush violently. He notices and kisses me lightly. It feels just like when he asked me out.

"A-Arthur? Can I ask you something?"

"That was a question. But sure," I smile. "Go ahead."

"I know it's almost been a year, and I was planning on asking on the anniversary date, but I can't wait. I don't want too. I need you by my side. Because I love you! Your the one who completes me, makes me do crazy things, and have this weird feeling when I see you...I want to be with you now and forever! I need to be with you." He gets down on his knee and pulls out a ring. "So...Je t'aime, ma amour. Veux-tu m'épouser, Arthur Kirkland?"


	18. Arthur's Response

~~~Francis~~~

"Je t'aime, ma amour. Veux-tu m'épouser, Arthur Kirkland?" I feel nervousness all over me as soon as I ask. _Please say yes... _

__Arthur stands their shocked and doesn't reply. _Maybe it was to soon? _I feel regretful and as though I should put the ring back in my pocket and pretend this never happened. _He doesn't feel the same way..._

I sigh and begin to lower my hand to put the ring back into my pocket, when suddenly I hear a squeal escape Arthur's lips.

"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" He screams out like a high school girl. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!" He embraces me and kisses me deeply. I slid my tongue in happily. We play with each others tongues, not caring about the people around us as if we are the only ones left alive and that our love will always keep us together.

_Things can't get better than this._


	19. Call of Love

~~~Francis~~~

Though we may be engaged, Arthur has never said "I love you." This bothers me as we walk home. Not when we have sex, not when we go out, or kiss, or anything. He never says "I love you." The words never escape his lips.

_I'll just have to make you say it~_

~~~Arthur~~~

I'm so glad. I feel so happy that I could just fly away. _Maybe mint bunny can give me lessons?_

Later that night, France was taking a shower and I was sitting on a couch in the living room waiting for him. Alfred comes in and sits across from me staring. We have not been talking much lately. I fidget nervously, but continue to wait happily for France.

"What's so good about him?" I raise an eyebrow at his question.

"What?"

"What's so good about that French wine-loving frog-faced bastard? You always hated him. How come the change of heart?"

"Why do you care?"

He shrugs. "Maybe cause I still love you?"

"Alfred, I'm not going through this with you. I don't love you that way."

"But you don't love him that way either."

"You don't know that."

"I do. You never tell him so."

"Wh-wha-?"

"You never have told Francis "I love you." Everyone has noticed except you. You never say it."

"Y-yes I do! I say so every night."

"Pfft. You think I'll fall for that? I listen to you two through the door, Artie. You've never said it."

"You do what?"

"You never said you love him."

"You listen to our converations?! That's sick. Those are our private conversations. Their none of your business."

"Why does it matter? It's not like you love him or anything."

"I do! I love him."

"Then say it."

"I..i.. l-lov.."

"Exactly. You can't say it. Wanna know why~?" I fall on my knees in terror. _What's happening to me? _"You don't love him." He smirks. "You don't. It's that simple. Because you love someone else. Me." He cackles evilly. _Bloody hell! Has he gone insane?... _

He comes over to me and cowers over me. "Ohhhh, did poor lil iggy get his feelings hurt? How about I fix you up!" He laughs, leans down, and embraces me. His lips touch mine and I don't move. I can't move.

_But I want to...I want to._

He unbuttons my shirt and slides it off. I tremble in fear.

_Francis... _

Alfred slides my pants off and his fingers into my underwear to rub my member. He takes off all his clothes. I'm filled with disgust, but I quickly return to my thoughts.

_Francis... _A tear rolls down my cheek. _Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis.__Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. __Francis. Francis. _

I keep repeating his name over and over as if he will somehow hear me and come help me.

Alfred slides inside of me even deeper than before when we were dating. It hurts and I want to scream, but I don't move. No matter gow hard I want to, I can't.

_Francis..._

_Francis, I want to be with you too! I need you. Right by my side. Because I love yo-_

Before I finish my thought, I hear a gun shot from the other side of the room and Francis' voice.

"STEP AWAY FROM HIM!"


	20. The Sky

~~~Arthur~~~

Francis makes his way across the room. It seems as though the no moving spell has been cast on Alfred as well.

"Step away from him," France repeated while lifting the gun to Alfred's temple. "I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ZE BRIT!" Alfred slowly backs away.

He backs into the wall trembling in fear and shock. He looks terrified and confused for a moment, but then runs out of the room. He rushes back in immediately and takes the gun from France. he shots himself.

His death is immediate.

Blood squirts every where and my eyes widen.

Francis kisses me lightly.

"I love you, Angleterre." His hand reaches lower and he squeezes. As if noticing my uncomfort, he stops and kisses me deply. I moan a little and kiss back.

_Do I love you too, Francis? _"I-i-i..."

"You don't have to reply right away. I knew I would have to wait when I first fell for you." He gives a heavy sigh and pulls me closer to him. I begin to cuddle up to his warm body.

_Oh, I do. I love you, Francis._

_I love you. __I love you. __I love you. __I love you!_

"I love you."

He kisses me again. Thoughts flood through my head. I begin to question everything that has ever happened. Mainly questioning life.

_What is life?_

_Life is the sky._

_And we are the birds who fly through it. _

_Alfred is a large hawk with wide wings. I am an unlucky crow with pitch black wings. Francis is an elegant swan. _

_Our journey across the sky is long._

_Some birds fall. _

_And, the best thing to do for another bird, and to forgive them, is give them the sky. _

_And, that's what I'll have to do. Give him the sky._

_Alfred that is. I'll give him the sky._

_I give you the sky._

* * *

**Author's note: This is the end, eh? *crying* The end of DLM**

**This is the third fanfic series I've written. Its probably the saddest to end. Some of you must hate my ending, but its my fanfic, not yours! Leave a review**

**I've met so many of you. And I must say, I've loved meeting you all. **

**Every single f**ing one of you.**

**'Cause I love you. All of you. Every single f**ing one of you. *crying* **

**I'll miss you all. (not as much as my gf though) Your the best things that happened to me (after my gf XD i love my batman~ :3)**

**I hope you check out my other fanfics and look out for Rose Bloom, Jane Rosenbloom, and Alyss Blyke in the future~**

**Goodbye~ *waves, wiping tears***

**Sincerely and with love, **

**Feliciano Smilesallaround Vargas**

**Arthur Fruklove Kirkland**

**Gilbert Prussia Weilschmidt**


End file.
